I want you in my life
by netty98
Summary: La vida de los Merodeadores en su séptimo año en Hogwarts: amor, celos, dudas, amistad y... ¿música?
1. Llegada a la mansión McCoy

**I WANT YOU IN MY LIFE**

Era una calurosa tarde de Agosto. Lily Evans caminaba por las calles de Londres, sin rumbo fijo. Pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que una carta llegó por lechuza a su habitación la mañana de su onceavo aniversario.

Sonrió y apretó el paso. Recordó también la mañana en la que debía partir a su nuevo colegio: el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Porque Lily Evans era maga. Hija de muggles, pero maga al fin y al cabo.

Recordó como al entrar en el ruidoso Expresso dos niños maleducados de pelo revuelto y semblante travieso se habían burlado de su ahora ex-amigo y se habían reído de él. Apretó los puños al recordar a esos dos críos.

El primero, y definitivamente el que peor le caía a Lily era James Potter. A los once años era un chiquillo canijo y revoltoso que portaba unas gafas casi más grandes que él cuyos cristales reflejaban unos ojos avellanas grandes y curiosos. Poseía una nariz un poco respingona y una mata de pelo indomable de color azabache. Aparecía en todos lados con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara… Pero había cambiado mucho. Si bien en lo bromista no había cambiado absolutamente nada, ahora era un rompecorazones de libro que tenía en su expediente amoroso a más de la mitad de la población femenina de Hogwarts. Desde algunos años atrás, se había vuelto aún más pesado y le pedía salir cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad de hacerlo alegando que estaba enamoradísimo de ella, cosa que Lily dudaba seriamente.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. No era momento de pensar en Potter.

Caminó un rato más por el centro de Londres y de repente esbozó una gran sonrisa. Se dirigió con paso ligero y decidido hacia las afueras de Londres y se detuvo a la puerta de una gran mansión. Lily soltó un silbido de admiración. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que veía esa casa, pero siempre producía el mismo efecto en ella. Tenía una fachada impresionante, blanca, siempre limpia, con unos balcones grandes y majestuosos llenos de flores de colores. La mansión posee cinco pisos más la azotea. Unas largas enredaderas verdes y espesas bajaban por la pared hasta terminar en el marco de una gigantesca puerta. La puerta siempre había sido el lugar más elegante de la mansión. Hecha de plata con el marco dorado, refulgía bajo el sol como si de un diamante se tratara.

Lily se aproximó a la entrada subiendo las escaleras, sintiéndose muy pequeña en comparación con la mansión.

Me dispuse a llamar al timbre, pero antes de alzar la mano la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una cabecita enmarañada llena de rizos rubios que se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Lily! ¡Te he visto llegar por la ventana de mi cuarto y he venido corriendo a recibirte! ¿Has reconsiderado mi oferta? ¿Te vas a quedar? ¡Lils! ¡Contesta! –una chica con una cara de felicidad abrumadora y con una mata de pelo rubio todo enmarañado la miraba expectante en frente suyo. Lily sonrió al comprobar que su amiga hablaba igual de rápido que antes… Y que ella seguía sin seguir su hilo de palabras al completo.

- Punto 1: ¡me alegro de verte, Lu!

Punto 2: me he ido de casa porque desde que mis padres se marcharon a Canadá Tuney está insoportable y ya no puedo más. ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió la feliz idea de casarse con ese cerdo de Vernon? En fin…

Lucy abrió la boca como si fuera a empezar a hablar otra vez pero Lily fue más rápida y le tapó la boca con la mano.

- No, Lu, ahora hablo yo.

Punto 3: Sí, si puedo y me dejas me quedo en tu casa.

Punto 4: ¡Cómo quieres que te conteste si no me dejas a hablar! – Lucy bajó los ojos, avergonzada, pero esa tranquilidad fue momentánea. En cuanto Lily e destapó la boca, sonrió y tiró de la mano de su amiga hacia el interior de su mansión.

- ¡Ven, Lils! Te he preparado una cama en mi azotea, al lado de la de Meg. Tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a venir… Meg llegará en dos minutos en el traslador del vestíbulo. Quédate aquí a esperarla, yo ahora mismo vuelvo.

Lily se derrumbó en un sillón, pensando que su amiga era un auténtico torbellino de energía.

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando pasar a Lucy con un niño pequeño de unos dos años en brazos.

A Lily se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Lucas! ¡Qué mayor estás!- el niño se soltó de los brazos de su hermana y corrió a colgarse como un monito de las piernas de Lily.

- ¡Didy! ¡Didy!- gritaba el pequeño. Ella lo aupó hasta sus brazos y le miró a la cara fijamente aparentando seriedad.

- Lily, me llamo Lily. Con L, no con D.- él se quedó mirando fijamente a Lily durante unos escasos segundos y luego la rodeó con sus bracitos regordetes.

- ¡Didy! ¡Ducy, Didy ha vuedto!- chillaba el pequeño, emocionado. Lily puso los ojos en blando y Lucy resopló.

- Nunca cambiará- dijo con voz de mártir, pero sonriendo, orgullosa de su hermanito.

- Está enorme- observó Lily.

Lucas era bastante alto para su edad, pero no pesaba demasiado. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos de un marrón muy claro.

Lucy sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Cada vez se parece más a Potter.

Lily la fulminó con la mirada pero calló. Ella también se había fijado.

Lucas las miró con los ojos como platos y preguntó:

- ¿Quied ez Potted?

En ese momento, un traslador llegó al vestíbulo a espaldas de las chicas y Lucas.

- Potter es el mejor amigo del engreído más egocéntrico de Hogwarts- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡Meg!- gritaron a la vez Lily y Lucy, mientras corrían a abrazar a la última componente del grupo.

- ¡Lu! ¡Lils!- las abrazó Meg. Paseó su mirada de la una a la otra y exclamó:

- Vaya, os ha tratado bien el verano…

- A ti también, Meg… ¡Vaya, que morena estás!- dijo Lucy. Meg pasó los ojos de Lucy a Lucas.

- ¡Luke!- Se puso de rodillas y dio dos palmadas.

- ¡Ven aquí, campeón!- Lucas no se hizo de rogar y saltó sobre ella con tanto ímpetu que casi tira a Meg de espaldas contra al suelo. Ésta se lo comió a besos y luego le examinó atentamente.

- Joder, ¡este niño se ha vuelto un calco de Potter! – Lily resopló y Lu soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quied ez Potted?- repitió el niño.

- El futuro novio de Lily- respondió Lucy.

Lily se apresuró a corregirla.

- No, no es verdad. Potter es un chico malo, malo, malo.

Lu le guiñó un ojo a Meg y luego se dirigió a Lily:

- Puede que sea malo… Pero es guapo, ¿verdad Lily?- Lily enrojeció pero respondió, muy digna:

- Tiene su atractivo…- En ese momento. Lucas intervino.

- ¡Zi Potted ez guapo, yo tamen!- afirmó el niño contundentemente.

Lucy y Meg no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse, mientras que Lily estaba tan roja como su pelo y bajaba la cabeza intentando disimular una sonrisa. Lucas levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar y las chicas callaron.

- Potted ez ed mejod amigo de adguien. ¡Do a dicho Med! ¿Quied ez?

Lily y Meg estaban tan asombradas por la perspicacia del crío que no pudieron responder.

- Le he educado para ser cotilla.- aclaró Lucy, orgullosa.

- Te felicito Lu, gran trabajo- reaccionó Meg. Luego, se giró hacia Lucas.

- ¿Quieres saber quién es su mejor amigo?- preguntó.

- Zí.

- Se llama Sirius Black. Es la persona más engreída y egocéntrica que alguna vez haya pisado Hogwarts. Se cree el centro del universo solo por su apariencia.- puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cómo ez zu apadiencia?- sonrió Lucas.

Meg visualizó ante sí a un niño de once años con el pelo negro azulado, con unos ojos grises inexpresivos, con unos rasgos perfectos: angulosos pero no demasiado, pómulos altos y nariz aristocrática.

- Black es… simplemente guapo.

En ese momento, la madre de Lucy salió de la cocina irrumpiendo en el vestíbulo. Era una mujer no muy alta y un poco gruesa, con el pelo rubio oscuro y unos ojos azules que chispeaban, alegres. Llevaba puesto un delantal verde un poco manchado y el cabello estaba recogido en un gran moño.

- ¡Lily, Megan! ¡Habéis venido las dos! Bueno, id a vuestra habitación y colocad vuestro equipaje.

Meg llevaba una maletita verde pequeña… Pero Lily iba sin equipaje. Lucy lo notó.

- Lils… ¿y tu equipaje?-preguntó la misma.

Lily se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

- Bueno, la verdad… es que no tengo nada de equipaje. Mi hermana Petunia dijo que era un desperdicio tener ropa muggle para una bruja cuando se podían utilizar las túnicas… Asi que esta mañana, mientras yo llevaba mi baúl al profesor Dippet para que lo dejase en el colegio*, ella cogió mi ropa y la quemó en una hoguera…

_(*En la época de Lily y James los baúles se entregaban a un profesor antes de partir al colegio)_

La madre de Lucy torció el gesto.

- ¿Pero qué se ha creído esa muggle? ¡Nosotros podemos llevar la ropa que queramos! Lu, ¿por qué no te llevas mañana a Lily y a Megan de compras para que Lily se compre todo lo que haga falta?- La señora cogió la maleta de Meg.

- ¡Megan! Aquí no te cabe la ropa. Hala, trae esta birria y mañana renuevas tu vestuario con Lily.- Cogió la maleta de Meg y se la llevó a la cocina.

- No esperes volver a verla- afirmó Lucy, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Vaya…- se quejó Meg.

La madre de Lu reapareció por la puerta de la cocina y cogió a Lucas.

- ¡Ah! Lucy, no te olvides de compraros algo bonito para mañana, ¿eh?

Lucy se miró los pies y fue retrocediendo hacia las escaleras.

– Eh… Venid a mi cuarto. Tengo que deciros algo.

Lily y Meg siguieron a su amiga subiendo las escaleras de la mansión hasta el ático.

El ático era casi como una guarida para las tres gyffindorianas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, y pósters gigantescos de millones de jugadores de quidditch (todos chicos) las cubrían casi por completo. En el centro había tres gigantescas camas, las tres con sábanas doradas y almohadas rojas. En la pared izquierda y debajo de una ventana había un escritorio cubierto por pilas de pergaminos escritos o pintarrajeados, de pósters que no cabían en las paredes y de plumas con sus tinteros. La ropa de Lucy, al revés que toda la habitación que se podría llamar pocilga, estaba bien ordenada en los grandes armarios que cubrían todas las paredes excepto la izquierda. El techo era una gran placa de cristal por el que se veía el cielo.

Lucy recogió sus gafas, tiradas por el suelo, y las dejó en su "ordenado" escritorio. Cada una se tumbó en su respectiva cama, y Lucy hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Lily y Meg se miraron, cautelosas.

- Lu… ¿Qué tienes que contarnos?- inquirió Meg.

Ella se levantó y se sentó en la cama y murmuró algo ininteligible.

- Más alto, Lucía.- Se impacientó Lily. Lucy tragó saliva.

- Mañana vienen a cenar los nuevos jefes de mi padre… Con sus familias.

- ¿Quiénes son los jefes de tu padre?– preguntó Meg. Lucy cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

- Rolf Lupin y… Charlus Potter.- Meg contó los segundos que tardaría su amiga en reaccionar. 5, 4, 5, 2, 1…

- ¡LUCÍA MCCOY! ¿Potter? ¿Potter en tu casa? ¿Conmigo dentro? ¿No sabes que…?- los gritos histéricos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por Meg.

- Bueno, Lils, Lu no tiene la culpa… Son los jefes de su padre…- razonó ella. Lily paró de gritar y enseguida se calmó.

- Lo siento, Lu, yo…- decía, acongojada.

- No pasa nada Lils, sabemos que cuando se trata de Potter eres poco objetiva.

- Es que no lo soporto, no soporto como se burla de todas las chicas a las que les gusta, un polvo y ¡adiós!... Le odio…- decía Lily con los puños apretados.

- Bueno, por lo menos ese perro de Black no estará presente, son sólo las familias de Potter y Lupin, ¿verdad?- dijo Meg.

- Bueno… eso no es exactamente así… Black se ha fugado de su casa… Y ahora vive… con los Potter.- Meg abrió mucho los ojos y pegó un grito de frustración.

- Por Merlín, no solo hay que soportar a Potter… sino también a ese insensible de su amigo… Menuda nochecita vamos a pasar.

Las tres se quedaron pensando un rato con unas caras no muy felices… Pero de repente Lucy dio un bote sobre la cama.

- Oye… Por lo menos estará Lupin, que les parará un poco los pies, espero.- dijo.

Lily y Meg sonrieron. Eran conscientes de la debilidad de su amiga por el Merodeador de los ojos dorados.

- Claro… Lupin vendrá, ¿verdad, Lils?- dijo Meg, guiñándole un ojo a Lily.

- Es verdad... Que guapo es, ¿no, Meg?- contestó ella, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga.

- Tienes mucha razón… Y es tan amable… Creo que me gusta Lupin…- dijo Meg "soñadoramente".

Al oír ese comentario, Lucy saltó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que tú qué? ¿A ti te…? ¡No puede ser! ¡No es verdad!- gritó ella.

- Y… ¿por qué no es verdad, eh?- preguntó Meg.

- ¡Porque a MÍ me gusta Lupin!- chilló, dándose cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Las miró un momento y luego se echó a llorar. Lily y Meg se miraron con una mueca de comprensión, y se sentaron en la cama de su amiga. Meg la cogió y la dio la vuelta.

Tenía la cara colorada de llorar y las manos en los ojos. Lily la ayudó a incorporarse y Meg la abrazó.

- Lu… a mí no me gusta Lupin, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustará.

Ella subió la cabeza y murmuró:

- Ya me he dado cuenta de que habéis hecho la comedia para que confesara.- Ellas la miraron culpables pero ella les sonrió haciendo una mueca muy extraña.

- No pasa nada, ya era hora de que os lo dijera.- Lily y Meg rieron.

- Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, Lu.- sonrió Lily.Ésta las miró atemorizada.

- ¿Tanto se nota?- preguntó. Meg negó.

- Para nada, cabeza loca. Nosotras nos hemos dado cuenta porque te conocemos demasiado…

Las tres rieron y Lily habló:

- Ya os habéis burlado de mí y de Lucy… Ahora te toca a ti- dijo señalando a Meg, acusadora.

- A ti te mola Black- afirmó Lucy.

Meg puso cara de asco e hizo como si vomitara.

- Venga, no me digas que no está bueno.- dijo Lucy.

Lily y Meg la miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- ¿Pero a ti no te molaba Lupin?

- Sí, claro, pero no estoy ciega, ¿sabéis? Y sigo creyendo que a ti te gusta Black.- afirmó, cabeceando hacia Meg.

Ella se miró a su alrededor en busca de un arma y encontró una almohada. Tirándosela a Lucy, dijo:

- ¡A mí no me gusta Black!

Ella le tiró su almohada y las tres comenzaron una guerra que les sirvió para dejar de pensar en los Merodeadores.

Las tres se tiraron en sus respectivas camas y se pusieron a reír como locas. En ese momento, la señora McCoy les abrió la puerta:

- Chicas, vamos a salir en tres cuartos de hora. Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien, pero arreglaos un poco con la ropa de Lucía.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Arreglarnos para cenar? ¿A dónde vamos a salir?- dijo Lucy. La señora McCy bajo la voz y se acercó a ellas, susurrando:

- Los Potter y los Lupin han llegado con el señorito Black. Están instalándose en la casa. Vamos a un restaurante- Lily y Meg se miraron con cara de susto.

- No pongáis esa cara, seguro que encontráis algo que os gusta- dijo la buena señora, malinterpretando la mirada que habían cruzado Meg y Lily.

Lucy intentaba contener la risa, consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

La madre de Lucy cerró la puerta, y cuando el ruido de los tacones se extinguió y Lucy empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Lily y Meg la miraban furiosas.

- ¡Creí que llegaban mañana!- dijeron las dos chicas a la vez. Lucy paró de reír y las miró.

- Yo tampoco sabía que venían hoy… Me acabo de enterar… Suerte que tengo algunos vestidos elegantes.- Lily y Meg se asustaron.

- A ver qué vestido me pones, que no me fio de ti- dijo Lily.

…..

…_Tres cuartos de hora más tarde…_

Lily bajaba por las escaleras. Ella había sido la primera en terminar de arreglarse, y ahora Meg y Lucy estaban buscando el zapato derecho de esta última, que seguramente estaría en el lugar más estrambótico de la habitación. Meg y Lucy la habían mandado a avisar del "desastre" ocurrido con el zapato de Lucy. Encontró que no había nadie en ninguno de los pisos, pero la señora McCoy había dejado una nota en la cocina:

_Lucía, Megan, Lily:_

_Estamos en el jardín, enseñándole al señor Potter el automóvil de mi marido, necesario para su trabajo del ministerio y que ha despertado interés en los jovencitos Remus, James y Sirius. No tardéis demasiado, se van a cansar de esperaros._

_Miranda McCoy_

_PD: Lucía, chicas, COMPORTAROS, por favor._

Lily se encaminó hacia la entrada, nerviosa. Se paró ante el espejo del vestíbulo y estudió su reflejo:

Llevaba un vestido verde que realzaba sus ojos, largo hasta 10cm. por encima de sus rodillas, con un escote un poco pronunciado en V. Tenía mucho vuelo y brillaba al moverse. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto del que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes rizador. Los zapatos tenían 7cm. de tacón y eran verdes con algunas flores negras de tela pegadas. Su maquillaje consistía en un poco de colorete rosa pálido, labios rosas con brillo y los ojos ligeramente ahumados. De joyería llevaba unos pendientes con dos diamantes pequeños y un collar y una pulsera a juego.

Sonrió con aprobación, respiró profundamente y giró el pomo de la puerta principal.

Cuando miró hacia la calle se encontró con los Potter, los Lupin y a los padres de Lucy con Lucas. En cambio, Potter, Black y Lupin pequeños se encontraban en el banco más cercano. Al divisarla, James se quedó embobado mirando a Lily y Sirius tuvo que darle una colleja para que reaccionara.

- Lily, estás… Deslumbrante… Yo… ¡Wow! –a Lily se le subieron los colores y agachó la cabeza.

- Madre mía, Evans, ya entiendo lo que le pasa a este chico contigo…- Lily le fulminó con una mirada.

- No te pases, Black, o te las verás conmigo.- La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una Meg arrolladora.

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba sus ojos, que se asemejaban a un océano embravecido, remarcados por unas largas y negras pestañas. Era corto más o menos unos 15 cm. por encima de la rodilla. Se sujetaba solamente por una tira que rodeaba a Meg por el cuello. Se ajustaba hasta justo por debajo del pecho dejando mucho vuelo al vestido, que al girar se subía unos pocos cm. más de lo debido y lanzaba reflejos plateados. Le quedaba muy bien pues resaltaba el moreno de sus piernas a la perfección. Su normalmente liso pelo negro caía en perfectos tirabuzones negros por su espalda, que estaba descubierta hasta 15 cm por debajo de la nuca. Llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado, también rizado. Su maquillaje consistía en colorete color tierra, sombra de ojos plateada y labios rosa oscuro. Sus zapatos tenían 10 cm. de tacón y estaban hechos de piel sintética, con muchas tiras. Eran también color azul oscuro.

Sirius se quedó babeando, literalmente, y esta vez fue Remus el encargado de darle una colleja

- Joder Zabini, tú no tienes nada, absolutamente nada que envidiarle a Evans.- dijo Sirius cuando despertó de su trance. Le dio un codazo a Remus, y le dijo como si nadie más estuviera escuchando:

- Mira, Remus. ¿Has visto qué piernas? Que me trague la tierra si alguna vez he visto algunas mejores.- Remus simplemente suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Mira Black, no vuelvas a hablar de mí así cuando esté presente.

- Venga Zabini, no me digas que no me lo has puesto difícil. Si fueras así por Hogwarts…- Sirius soltó un silbido de admiración.

- Pues resulta que en Hogwarts tengo que llevar uniforme y no puedo ponerme esto, así que te vas a tener que aguantar, Black.

- Parad, que se os va a ir de las manos.- Aconsejó Lily. James asintió.

- Si es ella, que me calienta –se quejó Sirius, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Meg se puso roja de rabia y caminó hacia los cuatro que estaban al pie de las escaleras. Llegó, y fue a decir algo cuando apareció Lucy a la pata coja terminando de calzarse el zapato que le faltaba.

- ¡Meg, Lils, lo he encontrado!- gritó. Se puso colorada al ver quién había en las escaleras, tropezó y cayó sobre el escalón superior de la escalera. Al ver la desastrosa caída de Lucy, Black comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ganándose un bofetón por parte de Meg, lo que le calló. Lily y James miraban estupefactos a Lucy, que se quejaba sujetándose la mano derecha.

Remus fue el primero que reaccionó y corrió escaleras arriba a ayudar a Lucy y a levantarla del suelo. Los otros cuatro chicos restantes se miraron, cómplices. Lily susurró:

- Antes de que termine el año están juntos, seguro.

Sirius intervino:

- Bah, yo creo que esta noche se lían.

James, Lily y Meg le miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

- Black, no todo el mundo se lía con la primera que ve, a diferencia de ti.- Le reprochó Meg.

- Pero mírales, Zabini, no seas ciega.

Remus estaba ayudando a Lucy a vendar su muñeca, los dos sentados en las escaleras.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó Lucy. Remus soltó su muñeca con rapidez.

- Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?- preguntó, acongojado.

- Está bien, ahora estoy mejor.

Se puso de pie seguida de Remus, y ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras con más cuidado que antes, mientras éste la observaba.

De veras estaba muy guapa esa noche.

Llevaba un vestido rojo largo hasta 5 cm. por encima de las rodillas, de satén, con un escote en forma de corazón, palabra de honor. El pelo lo llevaba liso y le caía por la espalda. Llevaba unas romanas rojas preciosas, y su maquillaje consistía en unos labios rojos muy intensos, coloretes rosas y sombra dorada.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y apretó el paso.

Lo seis se metieron en el coche seguidos de sus padres. Hubo que ponerle un encantamiento al auto para que cupiesen todos, pero al fin se instalaron cómodamente y partieron hacia el restaurante.


	2. Cena y callejón Diagon

_Hola de nuevo. Aquí llega el segundo capi. Me ha costado escribirlo más que el primero… Toda la actitud de Sirius… Y además Meg y Lucy son unos personajes un poco difíciles de explicar tal y como me los imagino en mi cabeza._

**Chapter 2: Cena y callejón Diagon**

Cuando el coche paró, todos los pasajeros del mismo pudieron comprobar la grandeza del lugar donde el señor McCoy les había conducido. Un gran edificio plateado, decorado con una serie de luces blancas y doradas que conseguían que el edificio brillase como una estrella. Poseía un gran jardín, con una gran cantidad de flores y árboles por todas partes, que concordaban perfectamente con el restaurante. En el centro había dos grandes mesas preparadas una para siete personas y otra para seis. El padre de Lucy abrió la puerta del conductor y contempló el lugar. Se dirigió al jardín mientras el resto de los ocupantes del coche salían de este. Los señores Potter y Lupin siguieron a los McCoy y a su hijo pequeño, mientras el resto de los hijos curioseaban el lugar.

Lucy se acercó a su padre y le susurró:

- Papá… ¿dónde vamos a comer?

- Pero hija… ¿no lo ves? Hay dos mesas preparadas justo para nosotros- respondió él.

- ¿Dos? No me digas que…- Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sí... una mesa para nosotros y Lucas y otra para vosotros, los jóvenes. Creímos que era mejor, así os conocéis y os hacéis amigos.

Lucy pensó que ya se conocían lo suficiente.

- De acuerdo…

Se dirigió hacia sus amigas, que miraban unas flores con ojo crítico.

- Chicas… Vamos a cenar con los Merodeadores. Mis padres han creído oportuno reservar dos mesas para que en una ellos puedan hablar de sus cosas y en otra nosotros "conocernos".

Meg bufó.

- Maldición… Yo quería sentarme lo más lejos posible del pervertido unineuronal de Black… Pero va a ser difícil, en una mesa sólo de seis.

Lily se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó.

- Venid, vamos a sentarnos juntas antes de que ellos cojan sitio.

Lily estaba en un extremo de la mesa, y Lucy se sentó a su lado.

Lucas se soltó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hacia Meg.

- Med… te vaz a sentar conmido?- preguntó, con ojos de cachorrito.

- Lo siento Luke, pero tú te vas a sentar en la mesa de los mayores.

Lucas hizo un puchero.

- Yo quedía zentadme contido y cod Ducy y Didy pada conoced a Potted...

Meg se echó a reír.

- Tranquilo Luke, mañana Lily te presentará a Potter. Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿De vezdad?

- Claro- respondió, sonriendo. Lily la iba a matar en cuanto se enterase de lo que le había prometido al niño.

Andó hacia la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios, que se borró rápidamente al contemplar el panorama.

Al lado de Lucy se había sentado Lupin, y enfrente de Lily, Potter. Lo malo es que al lado de Potter se había sentado Black, y el único sitio libre de la mesa estaba a su lado.

Endureció la expresión y habló:

- No pienso sentarme al lado del cerdo de Black.

Él se volvió y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Piensas ponerte a discutir cuando están los padres mirando y arruinar la cena?

Ella se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego soltó un suspiro de rabia, sentándose a su lado.

- Que conste que no lo hago por ti, estúpido.

En ese momento un camarero llegó con el del primer plato.

- Lils… ¿has pedido por mí?

-Eh… sí, pero es tu comida preferida… estabas hablando con Luke…- se excusó.

- Está bien, genial. Eres mi salvación. No podría haber esperado otro rato más para comer. El estómago me ruge.- se quejó. Se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Lily con un beso en la mejilla, y volvió a su sitio.

- Yo también quiero un beso- se quejó Sirius poniendo morritos de enfado.

Meg comenzó a reír al ver su cara.

- Estás más ridículo que de costumbre, Black

Cuando terminó de reír, cogió el tenedor y empezó a engullir la comida

Sirius la miraba como si le faltara un tornillo, y bajó la mirada, humillado. Pronto, su cara se iluminó con malicia al ver que a Meg se le subía unos centímetros de más el vestido al sentarse.

- Bonitas piernas, Zabini. ¿No te lo había dicho antes?- comentó, en un tono bastante sarcástico.

- No mires, Black. No es de tu incumbencia- dijo ella con orgullo.

- Es imposible. Estás demasiado buena.

Meg se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada hasta que le dio una patada a Sirius.

- Mira Black, no te pego porque eso arruinaría por completo la cena… Pero vuelve a acercarte un poquito más a mí… Y en Hogwarts pagarás caro.

Sirius tragó saliva.

- ¡Qué miedo! _(nótese el sarcasmo)_ Estoy temblando como una hoja- dicho esto, empezó a tambalearse de una forma muy inquietante. Meg le miraba echando rayos.

- Está decidido, Black. Te voy a hundir. Vete preparando.- Dicho esto, se centró en su comida y no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Sirius no se preocupó demasiado y no tardó en volver a mirarla descaradamente.

Mientras tanto el resto observaba la discusión. Cuando los dos gallitos se calmaron Lily y James se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, después de mirarse durante un buen rato, Lily bajó la mirada, sonrojada, y James sonrió satisfecho volviendo a comer.

En todo esto, Lucy y Remus habían observado todo el espectáculo y se sonrieron.

Lucy le guiñó un ojo y carraspeó.

- Un segundo, tengo que ir al baño.- Dicho esto desapareció por la puerta del bar dirigiéndole una última mirada de soslayo al muchacho. Remus se levantó:

- Yo voy… a pedirle al camarero… esto… pan, sí. Pan– se levantó y corrió detrás de Lucy.

Al llegar a la esquina, Lucy le jaló de un tirón y le escondió detrás de una columna.

- Vamos a ver, tú y yo creemos que nuestros mejores amigos están hechos los unos para los otros, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sin dar rodeos. Remus rió al ver la efusividad de Lucy.

- Sí, claro. Se ve a distancia.

- Bien. Pues nosotros vamos a hacer que ellos se den cuenta- afirmó, convencida.

Remus asintió.

- De acuerdo. Estamos juntos en esto.- Le ofreció la mano a Lucy y ella se la estrechó.

Ambos trataron de ignorar la descarga que sus cuerpos emitieron cuando sus manos entraron en contacto.

Salieron juntos del restaurante mientras cuatro chicos los miraban con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cada uno se sentó en su sitio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más incidentes dignos de mención.

Al llegar a casa las chicas subieron a su cuarto, con alguna que otra mirada bastante descarada por parte de Sirius a la morena.

Nada más subir a la azotea, Meg se tendió en la cama, se puso el pijama y se puso a gritar de pura desesperación ahogando sus alaridos en la almohada.

- Le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio…- Comenzó a decir apretando los dientes.

- Pues yo creo que tenéis muchísima química- comentó Lucy de pasada.

Por segunda vez en el día, Meg la miró como si fuera un marciano.

- Yo, ¿con el perro ese? Tienes que estar bromeando.

Lucy y Lily se miraron y suspiraron a la vez.

También ellas se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron.

Antes de dormirse, Meg sonrió.

- Lils… que no te sorprenda que mañana Luke te agarre y no te suelte hasta que no le presentes a Potter.- Dicho esto, se durmió.

Lily suspiró.

- Mañana la mato.

Al día siguiente, Meg se despertó pronto, con la cabeza despejada, e intuyó que no podría volver a dormirse. Así que se levantó y bajó por las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Una vez allí, llenó la bañera, se desnudó y se metió a la piscina de agua caliente que tenía su amiga, pues era demasiado grande como para denominarla bañera.

Una vez allí, se relajó y pensó bien la venganza que DEBÍA hacerle a Sirius. Un momento, Sirius no. Black, he pensado Black, se decía a sí misma.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no debía precipitarse. La venganza se sirve fría. Decidió consultarlo con Lils y Lucy antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

Salió del baño, se enrolló una toalla y abrió la puerta, con tan mala suerte que se chocó contra la última persona de este mundo con la que habría deseado chocarse.

- Hey Zabini, ya sabía que estabas loca por mí, pero no me apetece que te tires a mis brazos cada vez que me ves. Es incómodo, ¿sabes?- fardó el chico.

Meg había quedado atrapada en los brazos del chico sin llegar a caerse, pero faltándole muy poco.

- Mira Black, no tengo tiempo de discutir. Además, no entiendo por qué te molestas en bajar al baño común si tienes uno en tu habitación.- Replicó Meg, con no muy buena educación.

- Baja esos humos, gatita. Y estoy aquí por dos sencillas razones. Primero, este baño es mucho mejor que el de nuestra habitación. Segundo…. James está en la ducha, y tarda horas y horas en salir. Casi se parece a una chica…- comentó con aire pensativo. Meg reprimió una carcajada consecuente de las palabras de su archienemigo y la cara que había puesto al comentarlo, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Le constaba que no había roto solo uno. Intentó disimular diciendo:

- No me interesa tu vida, Black. ¿Tendrías el detalle de soltarme?

- Mmm…. Pues la verdad es que no. Estoy muy bien contigo aquí.

Meg bufó. Bien, pues sería por las malas.

- Tú te lo has buscado.- Dicho esto, levantó la rodilla, clavándola en cierta parte sensible del muchacho.

- ¡Ouch!- dijo este, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Joder! Me cago en… ¡Zabini! ¡Ha dolido!- se quejó el susodicho.

- Tú te lo has buscado.

- Wow- dijo Sirius al subir la mirada.

- No fue mi imaginación lo de anoche. Qué buena estás, Zabini.- Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda a la vez que se giraba para irse cuando Sirius carraspeó.

- ¿Me permites unas palabras?

- Pues la verdad es que no.- Volvió a girarse para irse.

- Entonces, me quedo esto de recuerdo.- Meg se dio la vuelta y encontró su coletero en manos de Sirius. Debía habérselo quitado en el choque.

- ¡Mi cinta! Dámela, por favor.- Meg parecía verdaderamente asustada ante la idea de perderla a manos del Merodeador.

- Te veo reacia a separarte de la goma… ¿No te la habrá regalado alguien especial?

Meg le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Si fuese así, no es de tu incumbencia.- Le quitó el coletero de las manos al chico, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Fuera quien fuese… Visto cómo te has puesto al yo mencionarlo… Seguro que no te merecía.

Meg se paró con un gesto de extrañeza dibujado en sus facciones. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió subiendo.

Sirius se quedó parado, analizando lo que acababa de decir. No entendía por qué lo había dicho. Sí, lo había pensado, pero no por eso tenía dejar que ella conociese esa información. Soltó un bufido de frustración y se metió en el baño, dando un portazo.

Lucy, que había visto toda la escena desde una habitación vecina, subió a toda prisa hacia la habitación de los chicos buscando a Lupin.

Se paró ante la puerta. No se oía nada.

Llamó dos veces. Nadie la contestó. De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de una ducha.

- Vale. Ese es James.- Dijo Lucy para sí misma, suponiendo lo dicho por lo que Sirius había comentado.

- Lo que significa que Remus está solo. Bien, voy a entrar y hablar con él.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, con cuidado.

Se encontró una habitación con tres camas. Una con las sábanas grises, muy desecha y con una camisa blanca tirada encima. Lucy supuso que sería la de Sirius.

La segunda tenía las sábanas rojas y estaba hecha. En la mesilla correspondiente había unas gafas, así que era la de James.

La última, con las sábanas amarillas, estaba ocupada por un bulto durmiente que Lucy supuso que era Remus.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Observó las facciones del chico dormido. Se parecía a un ángel. Con la nariz un poco respingona, las cejas finas, una boca no muy gruesa, unos rasgos preciosos… Se quedó admirándole un rato, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Bah, el dormir poco tenía que haberle afectado.

Le llamó.

- Lupin…Remus… Remus…- el chico no despertaba.

- ¡Remus! ¡Despierta!- el muchacho soltó un ronquido y siguió durmiendo.

Lucy comprobó que la ducha siguiera sonando. Sí que tardaba James, pensó.

Resuelta, se subió a la cama de Remus y se puso de pie. Cogió impulso y dio un gran salto encima de la cama haciendo que ésta rebotara, a la vez que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡REMUS LUPIN, LEVÁNTATE!

El chico se despertó dándose un buen susto. Se incorporó rápidamente haciendo que la chica cayera encima de él sobre la cama.

- ¡Aaaaah!- gritaron los dos. Remus se sentó totalmente derecho, haciendo que la sábana se resbalara y dejando ver que el muchacho dormía únicamente con un pantalón, sin ninguna camiseta.

Al notar esa 'pequeñez', Lucy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, aunque no puedo evitar echar un último vistazo al bien formado torso del chico antes de mirarle a los ojos, de una tonalidad como de oro viejo.

- L-lo siento, Remus. S-sólo pretendía despertarte.- Lucy se retiró de encima de él a toda prisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Está bien. No pasa nada, Lu, tranquila.-

- ¿Lu?- Dijo ella. Al ver la cara de vergüenza del chico, añadió:

- Me gusta. Nadie me había llamado Lu antes.- Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato. Remus fue el primero en ser consciente y carraspeó, apartando la mirada.

- Bueno… ¿y qué haces aquí?- preguntó él

- Oh, sí es verdad.- Lucy se recompuso del todo y le contó a mi amigo la escena que había presenciado.

Al terminar de hablar, Lucy se quedó mirándole con los ojos brillantes y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

- Y… ¿qué se supone que tengo que decir?- preguntó él, aún medio dormido.

- A ver… Pareces tontito de remate. Nosotros queremos que Sirius y Meg se den cuenta de lo que sienten, ¿no?- él asintió.

- Bien, pues para eso necesitamos un plan. Y la escenita de esta mañana me ha dado una idea.- El chico la miró, más interesado.

- Bien. Meg quiere vengarse de Sirius. Y nosotros necesitamos un plan. Y yo tengo la solución para las dos cosas.- Iba a seguir a hablando cuando REemus la interrumpió.

- Un momento, para el carro. Yo no voy a colaborar con ninguna venganza para Sirius.- Lucy sonrió con malicia.

- Es que en realidad la supuesta venganza es en realidad una trampa para los dos.- Él la miró con cara de confusión.

- Tengo la solución: la tentación. A Sirius se le cae la baba con Meg. Es más que evidente. Y yo le voy a decir a ella que si quiere verle sufrir… Que le tiente. Las chicas sabemos muchos trucos de esos. Al final acabarán cayendo los dos.- Remus la miraba sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente, sonrió.

- Qué retorcida eres… Pero me gusta. Es una buena idea. Seguro da resultado. En ese momento, se dejó de oír la ducha.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya… James saldrá enseguida y no quiero que me pille sentada en tu cama. Va a parecer cualquier cosa.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación como una tromba.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con un triste panorama: Meg llorando desconsolada boca abajo en su cama y Lily tratando de consolarla.

- Meg… ¿querías venganza contra Black?- la aludida subió la cabeza y asintió con rabia.

- Tengo algo que le hará sufrir… Durante todo el tiempo que tú quieras.- Dijo Lucy, satisfecha.

Meg se sentó en su cama limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Te escucho.

Lucy le explicó su elaborado plan. Después de terminar, Meg no estba muy segura, pero entre Lily y Lucy la convencieron, y a ella también acabó pareciéndole buena idea.

Bajaron a desayunar después de los Merodeadores y volvieron a la habitación

- Bien… Pues ahora me toca arreglarte. Discreta… pero arrolladora. Tú déjame a mí.

Lucy se puso a trabajar con Meg. El resultado fue notable.

Meg llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que resaltaba su bronceado, que ponía 'Rolling Stones' en el pecho, remarcándolo, y debajo el símbolo de los Rolling. De parte de abajo, unos leggings vaqueros ajustados que resaltaban las curvas de Meg a la perfección. Unas romanas pardas en los pies, y el pelo, ya liso, recogido en una coleta. Unas gafas de sol complementaban su atuendo.

Lucy miró a Meg.

- Estupendo. Ahora a arreglarnos nosotras, que si no Meg va a quedar demasiado perfecta comparando con nosotras.

Al terminar de vestir a Lily, sonrió satisfecha.

Llevaba una camisa de manga corta, de color azul con botones abrochados hasta el cuello, aunque luego desabrochó el primero. De parte de abajo, una falda 10 cm. por encima de las rodillas negra. Zapatos negros y un bolso azul. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y lacio, recogido por una cintilla azul con un mini-lazo.

Después de arreglarse a sí misma, se miró al espejo.

Llevaba una falda vaquera con un cinturón de pedrería. Arriba, un top de piel de leopardo resaltaba su cabello rubio y rizado, y como Meg, llevaba gafas de sol. El pelo estaba totalmente suelto y en los pies llevaba botines de piel.

Las tres amigas bajaron al recibidor dispuestas a ir al callejón Diagon. Al ir a abrir la puerta, la madre de Lucy las detuvo.

- ¡Esperad! ¿No os importa llevaros a Lucas con vosotros? Es que necesito resolver unos asuntos y él me restrasaría mucho…

- Claro que no- se apresuró a responder Meg.

- Ven, Lucas- dijo Lucy.

En ese momento, hicieron su aparición los tres muchachos. Lucas se subió a caballito encima de Meg y salieron en dirección al callejón.

- Bueno, Lucas, ¿sabes quiénes son estos chicos?- preguntó Lucy.

- Adgunos zí- contestó el niño.

- Uno de ellos ez ed amigo de Potted que me dijo Mede d otro día, otdo ez Potted y ed udtimo no do zé, pero cdeo que ez ed maz adurrido.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

- Med me dijo ayed que me ibaz a pdesentad a Potted, Didy, y que ibamoz a eztad con ed.- Lily le dirigió una furiosa mirada a su amiga y se volvió al niño.

- ¿Tú quieres?- le preguntó. El niño asintió con la cabeza. Lily le hizo un gesto a James con la cabeza y cogió a Lucas de la mano.

- Venga, vamos a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante.- James siguió a Lily y a Lucas, sonriendo por su buena suerte. Aún se oyó a Lucas antes de que desaparecieran:

- Pued Ducy y Med dicen que yo me padezco a ti y que edez guapo azi que zi tu edez guapo yo tamen, ¿a que zi?- Lucy, Lily, Sirius y Remus rieron.

- Qué mal lo va a pasar Lily. Eres mala, Meg- dijo Lucy.

Los tres restantes sacudieron la cabeza y sonrieron. Lucy se acercó a Meg y le susurró:

- Queda comenzada la Fase 1 del plan X.- Meg asintió, tragando saliva.

Se dirigió hacia los chicos, que estaban hablando. Lucy le hizo una seña a Remus para que prestara atención. Cuando Meg llegó hasta ellos le dio la espalda a Sirius y se dirigió a Remus.

- Bueno… ¿dónde queréis ir?- Remus abrió la boca para contestar cuando Lucy llegó a su lado y comentó:

- Bufff, qué calor hace, ¿no?- dicho esto, se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Remus, la miró, extrañado.

- Tienes que estar bromeando. Yo me estoy congelando.- Lucy le miró, triunfante.

Meg añadió:

- ¡Brrrrrr! Remus tiene razón. Yo me estoy congelando. Se me ha olvidado una chaqueta…

Remus captó lo que Lucy quería que hiciera.

- Sirius, ¿tienes frío?- dijo.

- Ehhh… no, ¿por qué?

Remus sonrió.

- Podrías dejarle tu chaqueta a Meg. Está tiritando.- Meg fingió asco.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Yo, ¿la chaqueta de éste? ¡Qué asco!

Sirius se picó ante tal insulto.

- Mira Zabini, o coges mi chaqueta o te mueres de frío- replicó. Meg hizo un gesto de rabia contenida tan real que le deberían haber dado un Óscar y soltó un bufido.

- Qué narices. Prefiero la chaqueta a ponerme mala.- Dicho esto, se la arrebató de las manos al chico.

Lucy la miró.

- Te queda mejor la chaqueta a ti que a Black- dijo, con malicia.

- Es que a mí todo me queda bien.- Sirius la miraba como si fueran extraterrestres.

- En fin… me parece que os ha afectado el frío al cerebro. A mí me queda todo inmejorable.- Estaba enfadado. Meg realizó su última aparición estelar.

- Pues yo sigo teniendo frío…- Lucy hizo un gesto de comprensión y se dirigió a su amiga.

- Suéltate el pelo, si te lo metes por la chaqueta te dará calor.

Meg hizo caso a su amiga. Se colocó mirando a Remus, de espaldas a Sirius, y dijo:

- Remus, dime si tengo el pelo bien colocado.

Dicho esto, se soltó el pelo en la cara de Sirius. Éste se quedó confundido durante unos segundos, pero luego aspiró el suave aroma a violetas que despedía el cabello de la chica. Soltó un gruñido de protesta cuando ella lo apartó de su cara para meterlo por la chaqueta, aparentando no ser consciente de haber provocado al chico.

Se alejó de él, atrayendo su mirada a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, haciendo que una mirada lujuriosa por parte del chico se dirigiese allí.

Sirius soltó un silbido de admiración y sacudió la cabeza. Vaya, cómo se había puesto esa chica con el verano.

Remus le habló.

- ¿Vas a venir, o te vas a quedar con la baba por la barbilla el resto de tu vida?- rió al decir aquello. Las dos chicas hicieron como si no lo hubieran escuchado y prosiguieron su camino. Sirius les alcanzó, enfadado.

- No me dejéis atrás, que luego me pierdo.- Los tres rieron.

- Bueno, mi madre ha tirado tu maleta, Meg. Más te vale comprar ropa, porque sino no tienes nada.

La chica bufó y asintió con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, vamos a comprar… No, espera, tiene que venir Lils también. Mejor les seguimos al Caldero Chorreante y la rescatamos, compramos los libros y vamos a comer. Luego ya compramos. ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a andar.

Entretanto, Lily, Lucas y James habían llegado al Caldero Chorreante. Por el camino, Lucas había ido hablando él solito sobre lo majas que eran las amigas de su hermana.

Se sentaron en una mesa, y el camarero llegó.

- ¿Qué van a tomar?- Lily miró a James.

- Yo… una cerveza de mantequilla- miró a Lily, que asintió.

- Otra para la señorita, por favor.

- ¿El niño no toma nada?- preguntó el chico.

- Yo quedo agua.- Abrió mucho los ojos.

- De acuerdo, un vaso de agua para el niño. Qué niñito más guapo tienen, cómo se parece a su padre.

Nada más decir esto, se fue, dejando a una Lily sonrojada sin saber a dónde mirar.

- Ves, Evans, ya te decía yo que hacemos una buena pareja. ¡Si hasta nos han casado!- dijo, alegre

- Cállate, o verás. Si quiero puedo tener más mala leche que Meg con Black, así que no te recomiendo que me enfades- dijo, advirtiéndole.

- A mi Med me a dicho que teneiz un plan para hundiz a Black, pedo no quiede decidme cuad ez.

Lily miró al niño y luego a James, alarmada.

- ¿Qué plan? No iréis a hacerle daño a Canuto, ¿verdad?- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

- Te prometo que no le va a pasar nada.

James seguía mirándola no muy convencido.

- Bueno… Pero sólo le afecta a él, ¿no?- Lily asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces, cuéntamelo y déjame que te ayude. Puedo servir de mucho.- Lily dudó un segundo, pero luego le pareció una buena idea.

- De acuerdo, mira…- le contó todo el plan al chico.

- Qué bueno, va a caer y no va a poder evitarlo.

- Pued yo cdeo que Med y Black haced uda bueda padeja. Zon muy guapoz y ze peleann muzizimo.- Lily y James rieron, y en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a una Lucy y a un Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguidos de Meg, también sonriente. Detrás de ellos, a una distancia considerable, iba un Sirius un poco confundido.

Divisaron a sus dos amigos y Lucas riéndose y Lucy y Meg chocaron la mano.

Sirius comentó:

- Vaya, otros que van a acabar juntos.- Meg asintió, pero Lucy le miró, extrañada.

- ¿Cómo que 'otros'? ¿Quiénes son los primeros?- Sirius y Meg se miraron, y pusieron cara de no saber nada.

- Eeeh… mejor vamos a ver qué pasa- dijo Meg, y se dirigió a la maesa con Sirius detrás de ella.

Llegaron y saludaron. Remus y Lucy se acercaron, la última un poco recelosa.

El camarero les trajo la cuenta y volvió a comentar:

- Vaya, han llegado dos parejas más. ¿Ustedes no tienen niños? Sería bueno que jugasen con el señorito de aquí- dijo, dirigiéndose a Meg y Sirius. Se fue con el dinero, dejando a Lucy y a Remus riéndose, a Lily otra vez avergonzada y a Meg y Sirius sin entender nada.

James habló:

- Es que ha dado por supuesto que Lucas era nuestro hijo y comenta sobre eso. ¡Vaya, no me habí enterado de lo vuestro!- se dirigió a Meg y Sirius.

- Yo quiero ser el padrino.- Meg le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ni en los sueños del depravado este.

Sirius iba a replicar cuando la señora McCoy abrió la puerta del lugar con estrépito y se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, jóvenes, pero me llevo a Lucas! He quedado para ir a casa de los Figg y tienen una niña guapísima que se llama Martha para jugar con lucas. Ven, cariño.- Cogió a Lucas de la mano y le llevó a rastras hacia la puerta, mientras el niño sollozaba:

- No quedo id a jugad con Madtha, ez mala y me tida del pelo. ¡Yo quedo quedadme con Ducy, Didy, Med y doz chicos!

Los seis muchachos vieron cómo se iban.

Remus carrspeó, y dijo:

- Yo conozco un sitio bueno para comer, es barato y además está cerca de las tiendas de ropa. ¿No queríais ir a comprar?- se dirigió a las chicas.

Lucy contestó:

- Sí, claro. Venga, vamos.- Echó a andar por una calle y Remus le gritó:

- ¡Lu! ¡Es por la otra calle!- corrió para alcanzarla y corrigió el rumbo, internándose por otra callejuela.

- Buah, ayer no se liaron, pero hoy sí- alcanzó a decir Sirius. Meg le dio una colleja y echó a correr, con el muchacho detrás de ella, corriendo para alcanzarla.

James y Lily se miraron, sonriendo, y corrieron detrás de sus amigos.

Comieron en un restaurante bueno, con alguna pelea por parte de Meg y Sirius y algún que otro pique por parte de James y Lily.

Más tarde, se dirigieron hacia las tiendas de ropa. Meg, Lily y Lucy se probaron cosas de todo tipo, y luego de haber comprado todo lo necesario, Lucy dijo:

- Bien, sólo queda una tienda. Vamos a comprar los vestidos de esta noche.

Se metieron los seis a la gran tienda. Sirius se sentó extenuado por todo lo que había andado y confundido por sus reacciones con Meg.

Estuvieron un buen rato las tres chicas con Remus y James viendo vestidos hasta que Meg sonrió y cogió un vestido. Se metió a probarlo.

No mucho más tarde, Lily y Lucy hicieron lo mismo.

Salió Lucy la primera…

Con un vestido violeta largo, palabra de honor, con adornos blancos.

Estaba preciosa.

Luego, salió Lily. Llevaba un vestido de color turquesa, de manga larga y con los hombros descubiertos, largo hasta los pies. Una cinta le sujetaba el vestido por debajo del pecho, haciendo que cayera con vuelo.

Lily y Lucy se fueron con los dos chicos a ver a la empleada para que led dijera qué opinaba.

De pronto, se oyó a Meg llamar:

- ¡Lucy! ¡Lils!- Sirius, que era el único presente, contestó:

- No están. Han ido a ver no se qué chorrada con la dependienta.- Meg se miró y pensó unos instantes. Luego, sonrió y contestó.

- Pues ven tú, por favor, necesito ayuda.- Sirius tragó saliva.

- ¿Estás vestida?- dijo.

- Sí, depravado, sólo necesito opinión.- Dichó esto, sacó la cabeza del probador.

- YO no me meto ahí dentro ni de guasa. Tendrás que salir tú- dijo él.

- Oye, que a mí me da mucha vergüenza… ¿Y si me queda mal?- Sirius sonrió.

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que no.- Ahora la tocó sonreír a ella.

- De acuerdo. Pero si me queda mal, no te rías.

Dicho esto, tragó saliva y salió del probador.

A Sirius, después de observarla un rato, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y boqueó como un pez.

Meg iba vestida con un vestido largo y blanco. Los tirantes estaban caídos y eran gruesos, con una rosa de color rojo pálido en el centro de la unión de los tirantes, dejando ver un escote no demasiado pronunciado, pero tampoco pequeño. El vestido caía en capas blancas medio transparentes, de las que remarcan la figura, y a lo largo del lado derecho, a mitad del muslo, había un corte que dejaba ver la bien torneada pierna de la chica.

A Sirius se le secó la boca. Se quedó mirando a Meg con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica bajó la mirada, azorada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué… qué te parece?- dijo, con un poco de vergüenza.

Sirius se dio cuenta de su estado de ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

- Estás preciosa- respondió, tragando saliva.

En ese momento, llegaron Lily y Lucy, que se quedó mirando la expresión de Sirius con cara divertida.

- ¡Qué guapa, Meg!- dijo Lily- ¿nos compramos ya los vestidos? ¿Lo tienes todo?- Meg asintió. En ese momento, llegaron Remus y James. Este último sonrió ante la cara de embobado de Sirius.

- Eh, Canuto, cierra la boca, que se te cae la baba. Será mejor que te llevemos de regreso a casa, porque se te han atrofiado las neuronas.- Meg se recompuso y sonrió.

- ¿Las neuronas? ¡Yo creí que tenía solo una!- rió. Sirius le echó una mirada supuestamente indignada y contestó:

- ¡NO hablemos de ti, Zabini!- los dos sonrieron.

Una vez pagados los vestidos, volvieron a casa. La señora McCoy observó a los seis jovencitos que desfilaron por la entrada de su casa, y sonrió. Qué bien había hecho en llevarse a Lucas, y qué inteligente esa cena que había organizado. Disimuló su sonrisa y les sirvió la cena, pensando en lo mala que era por no der la madre que no se entera de nada de la vida de su hija y sus amigas. Si se enterase Lucía…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí esta. Es un capítulo que va a introducir bastante sobre la historia, aunque el elemento principal que le va a dar vidilla aún no se ha desvelado. Espero poder actualizar pronto, y siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado de vacaciones sin Internet. <em>

_Un beso,_

_Netty_


	3. Llegada a Hogwarts y sorpresa

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, este capítulo es el primer capi clave de la historia. En él se desvela el componente principal en torno al cual se desarrolla la historia. Espero que os guste y gracias por vuestro apoyo. Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso, pero no he podido subir antes debido a problemas personales._

**Chapter 3: Expresso de Hogwarts y la sorpresa**

Pasaron los días y llegó el esperado 1 de Septiembre. Los seis adolescentes se dirigían a King's Cross en compañía de los padres de Lucy. Los señores Lupin y Potter se habían despedido de sus hijos en la mansión McCoy, pues habían d ir a un viaje de negocios prontísimo y no les daba tiempo a llevarles al tren. Lucy, Lily y Meg caminaban unos pasos por delante de los chicos. Charlaban sobre el nuevo curso y las novedades posibles. Las tres coincidieron en que no sería un año especialmente difícil, pues acababan de examinarse de los TIMOS y hasta el año que viene los ÉXTASIS no comenzaban.

Subieron al tren seguidas de los chicos. Sirius iba charlando con James sobre la broma de principio de curso que gastarían ese año. Remus les escuchaba, poniendo de vez en cuando los ojos en blanco.

Al entrar al tren, Meg, que iba la primera, se dio de bruces contra Lucius Malfoy.

- Ten más cuidado, Malfoy. No me apetece tener más contacto contigo del estrictamente necesario.- espetó Meg, con la cabeza bien alta.

Lucius rió, secundado por sus compñeros: Marcus Nott, Jen Crabbe, Rolf Goyle y Regulus Black, aunque éste último esbozó una simple sonrisa.

- Vaya, Zabini, qué valentía- se mofó Malfoy. Sirius llegó por detrás y se colocó al lado de Meg.

- Malfoy, no te atrevas a decirle nada ni a tocarle un pelo- amenazó.

Malfoy volvió a reír.

- ¿Defendiendo a tu novia, Black?

- Ya le gustaría. Pero ya le has oído Malfoy, déjanos en paz y vete a tomar por…- en ese momento Sirius le tapó la boca.

- Sabemos lo que has querido decir, gracias- Meg le miró, sin creerse que no le hubiera dejado terminar la frase. Sirius le señaló con la cabeza a la señora de las golosinas, que se acercaba por el pasillo. Meg asintió y se quitó la mano de Sirius de la boca.

- Gracias- dicho esto, entró en el primer compartimento vacío, con la cabeza bien alta. Sirius se encogió de hombros y la siguió. El resto del grupo les miró, sonriendo, y luego entraron también.

Lucy se quedó un poco restrasada y le echó una mirada de advertencia a Malfoy.

- No te acerques a nosotros o lo lamentarás.

Lucy se giró en dirección al carrito de dulces y compró golosinas para un regimiento.

Entró en el compartimento con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Remus. Mientras, el resto se abalanzaba sobre las golosinas que les había traído Lucy.

- ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!- decía Meg mientras trataba de coger todas las golosinas que cabían en sus brazos y unas cuantas más en su boca.

Sirius puso morritos y refunfuñó:

- ¿Y a mí quién me quiere, eh?- Meg le miró con una expresión indescifrable y se acercó a él. Le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Sirius se pusiera colorado y bajara la cabeza de la vergüenza.

Se alejó de ella y se sentó, aún sonrojado. Lily miró a James con cara de circunstancias y resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él sonrió al ver ese gesto suyo tan infantil.

Remus no perdía detalle de nadie y le dijo a Lucy al oído:

- Lu… Me parece que lo tenemos más fácil de lo que pensábamos.- Ella le miró, asintiendo.

James les miró y dijo:

- Aquí hay lío…- Meg asintió, dándole la razón, y Sirius, ya sin rastro de vergüenza, dijo en tono jovial:

- ¿Jugamos a algo? Me aburro.

Lucy sonrió con una cara que le dio mucho, mucho miedo a Meg y a Lily.

- Yo sé a qué podemos jugar.- Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose a cinco rostros que la miraban expectantes.

- ¿Alguien ha jugado alguna vez a verdad o atrevimiento?

Ellos se miraron entre sí y sólo Remus y Lily asintieron.

- Bien- dijo Lucy- se va por turnos. El primero que le toca, elige verdad o atrevimiento. Si escoge verdad, tiene que responder a una pregunta que le haga el jugador anterior. Si no quiere responder, se quita una prenda de ropa. Si el jugador elige atrevimiento, tiene que hacer una prueba que también le pondrá el jugador anterior. ¿Alguna duda?- Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, negando con la cabeza. Sirius y James se miraban sonriendo, y Remus miraba a Lucy, no muy convencido. Ella se dirigió hacia Meg y le habló, susurrando.

- Es tu próxima oportunidad. Es perfecto, el juego el perfecto.- Ella asintió, tragando saliva.

- Bien, coloquémonos. Se sentaron, y el orden final fue:

James – Lily – Remus – Lucy – Sirius – Meg y otra vez James.

- Empieza James y yo pregunto- dijo Meg.

- Mmmm… verdad.- Meg sonrió.

- ¿Es verdad… que estás enamorado hasta los huesos de Lils?- ella miró a Meg, colorada. James también se sonrojó.

- Prenda- dijo él, quitándose la camiseta. Lily abrió mucho los ojos, mirando con avidez el cuerpo de James, y luego apartó los ojos, avergonzada. Lucy y Meg rieron.

- Bien, te pregunto- dijo James a Lily.

- Verdad- ahora fue turno de James el de sonreír.

- ¿Te gusta alguien?

Ella se sonrojó y miró su ropa. Volvió a subir la mirada.

- No lo sé- él asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta.

- Me toca. Verdad.

Lily pensó.

- ¿Tienes algún secreto inconfesable?- él tragó saliva, mirando a James y Sirius.

- De hecho, varios- fue su respuesta- Ella le miró, suspicaz

Lucy se levantó y dijo:

- Pues yo voy a ser la primera en elegir atrevimiento. Remus tragó saliva y dijo:

- Yo no quiero ordenarte nada. Que lo haga Sirius y yo le ordeno a Meg.

Se miraron entre sí y Sirius asintió.

- De acuerdo. A ver… tienes… que hacerle un chupetón a Remus en el cuello.

Ella le miró.

- Venga, vamos dijo Remus. Le empezaron a sudar las manos.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, posando sus húmedos labios sobre la caliente y tersa piel del cuello del Merodeador y succionó,a tiempo que un intenso escalofrío recorría los cuerpos de ambos. Ella se incorporó y se dio la vuelta sin mirarle.

Remus bajó la cabeza y Sirius carraspeó.

- Me toca. Atrevimiento.- Lucy le miró.

- Tienes un minuto para hacer lo que quieras con Meg- ella la miró, alarmada, pensando en qué se le ocurriría a Sirius.

- Y el tiempo empieza en… 3, 2 ,1… ¡YA!

El chico se acercó a Meg. Esa chica le llevaba de cabeza desde hacía unos días: cómo se movía, como se peinaba… Cómo se vestía… Sin ir más lejos miró la indumentaria de la chica. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros MUY cortos que le sentaban como un guante combinados con una camiseta roja de tirantes finos, ajustada, con un poco de escote. Y su olor…. Merlín como olía. Melocotón. Sin poder contenerse, y sintiendo como su entrepierna se endurecía, se abalanzó sobre ella y le plantó un nada delicado beso en la boca. Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto se descubrió siguiendo el ritmo del chico y contribuyendo a que se pusieran más calientes los dos. De repente, Meg recobró la conciencia y se apartó de él bruscamente.

Estuvieron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que Remus carraspeó.

- Te toca, Meg.

Ella asintió y subió la cabeza lentamente.

- Verdad.

Él asintió.

- ¿Sientes algo especial por alguna de las personas aquí presentes?- ella le miró, con la alarma en la cara, y Remus se encogió de hombros.

- Prenda.

Sirius la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Seguía cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía, al despojarse de su camiseta, quedando en sujetador negro.

Se le secó la boca al ver el cuerpo de Meg. Observaba cada curva de su cuerpo comiéndosela con los ojos.

Ella miró hacia cualquier lado que no fuera la cara del acalorado muchacho que tenía ante ella.

Hubo unos tensos segundos de riguroso silencio. Finalmente, Lucy abrió la boca cuando la interrumpió el sonido de la voz de una mujer que anunciaba su próxima llegada a Hogwarts. James se puso la camiseta y se dirigió a la puerta. – Os dejamos para que os cambiéis- cogió del brazo de Sirius, que no parecía saber muy bien quién era, y salió, seguido de Remus.

Lucy miró a sus amigas y suspiró.

- La hemos cagado.

…**.**

_(Más tarde, en el Gran Comedor…)_

Lily, Meg y Lucy estaban sentadas en el Gran Comedor. Charlaban sobre cosas triviales. De repente, Dumbledore se puso en pie y la gente poco a poco calló.

- Este año, tiene una novedad importante. Va a tener lugar una competición. No se trata de ningún Torneo de Quidditch, el cual este año no se celebrará, ni del Torneo de los Tres Magos- dijo, para callar las murmuraciones que habían ido subiendo de tono en el Gran Comedor.

- Este año, vamos a tener un Torneo un poco diferente. Participarán alumnos de todas las casas de Hogwarts… y también de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang. Este año... vamos a realizar una representación de un musical. De cada casa se van a elegir algunos actores, que tendrán que actuar en un musical.

Pero participarán todos los alumnos de las casas de 6º y 7º, pues no sólo hay que representarlo… Hay que escribir el guión y montar el escenario y coser los vestidos… sin ningún tipo de magia. Se trata de demostrar que podemos crear algo bonito sin ninguna clase de magia, como los muggles.

Cada colegio presentará cuatro musicales. De nuestra escuela, serán cuatro grupos por casas. A partir del 7 de diciembre, todos los alumnos de 6º y 7º curso de todos los colegios de Magia se reunirán en un castillo para preparar sus obras. Obviamente, también darán ustedes clases, pero es más lioso si se organiza todo en diferentes colegios. Las funciones tendrán lugar los viernes, sábados y domingos del mes de junio de este año, lo cual da lugar a 12 actuaciones en total. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El alumnado estaba tan atónito ante las palabras de su director que durante unos largos segundos no se oyó ni el batir de alas de una mosca.

De pronto, una mano se alzó entre el alumnado. Lucy se puso de pie.

- Perdone, profesor… ¿Cuáles serán los criterios mediante los cuales se decidirá quién actúa, quién diseña…? En fin, esas cosas.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- Muy inteligente, señorita McCoy. También hay un criterio totalmente justo para ello.- Paró de hablar y luego prosiguió.

- Todos ustedes conocen el Lago Twayne, ¿verdad?- Un murmullo de asentimiento se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor.

- Bien. Ninguna de las leyendas que se cuentan sobre él son ciertas… pero si es cierto que posee cierta magia. Aplicando cierto ritual mágico, planteas una pregunta al lago y éste te da la repuesta. Respuesta totalmente acertada al 100%.

Lucy asintió y se sentó.

- Los alumnos de 6º y 7º con algunos profesores iremos al Lago Twayne el 5 de este mes. Allí nos encontraremos con los alumnos de 6º y 7º de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Luego volveremos y los alumnos encargados prepararán los guiones de los musicales, que deberían estar medianamente acabados para el 7 diciembre que, repito, es la fecha en la que partiremos hacia la Escuela de Maplemagic. El nombre de la escuela resulta un tanto extraño, pero comprobarán por ustedes mismos al llegar que es totalmente adecuado para el lugar en el que está situada y cómo es la escuela en general. Esta escuela se cerró hace exactamente 50 años, por causas que ahora mismo no vienen a cuento. Espero una completa participación por parte de todos los alumnos, y también una deportiva competencia. Nada de sabotajes ni trampas ni nada parecido- dijo, sin referirse a nadie en general.

- Espero que os guste la actividad. Bueno, y ahora, todo el mundo a sus habitaciones.

Los seis chicos se miraron con una sonrisa. Sirius resumió en tres palabras lo que estaba en mente de todos.

- Va a ser alucinante.


	4. Lago Twayne

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo. Creo que es muy interesante, y más largo que el anterior, que fue bastante corto. Perdón, por si habían quedado dudas, no tengo intención de que Peter Pettigrew aparezca en esta historia. Creo que es un personaje demasiado estúpido y rastrero como para salir en esta historia. Sin más, el cuarto capi._

**4. Lago Twayne**

Los chicos de Gryffindor, y en general de todo Hogwarts de 6º y 7º año, estaban de lo más nervioso. Era 4 de Septiembre por la tarde. Andaban todos mordiéndose las uñas, pensativos o incluso huraños. Al día siguiente partían hacia el Lago Twayne a que les dijeran que papel tendrían en los musicales.

Lily se paseaba por la sala común en círculos, poniendo nerviosas a todas las personas que se encontraban en ella. Al final, Meg no lo soportó más y le gritó.

- ¡Lilian Evans! ¡Como vuelvas a dar una sola vuelta más alrededor de la sala, te juro que no soy consciente de mis acciones!- resopló, levantándose del sillón en el que había estado hundida los últimos 20 minutos.

- Ya sacó las uñas la gatita- refunfuñó Sirius- cállate tú también porque ahora la que grita y molesta eres tú.

- Mira Black, no te metas que estoy que ardo y si a mi amiga no sé lo que le le hago cuando se pone pesada no te imagines que te haría a ti que eres peor que el dolor de trasero- le espetó ella a su vez.

– A mí no me amenaces, Zabini, porque sales malparada, te lo juro.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacerme? Si no te atreves a nada.

Al oír esto, el chico se levantó y se dirigió a ella que se puso en pie también.

- No tienes ni idea. Te juro que no- dijo, acercándose a ella. Meg se acercó a él a su vez.

- Pues si no tengo ni idea, enséñame lo cruel que puedes ser- le dijo, sarcástica.

Se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Puedo hacer que caigas a mis pies, lo prometo.- Dicho esto la besó, dejándola sin aliento y separándose de ella enseguida para subir a su habitación.

Meg lanzaba rayos por los ojos.

- Esto es la guerra. Se la ha cargado

…**.**

Al día siguiente, iban todos los alumnos de 6º y 7º del Colegio de Hogwarts en los carruajes tirados por thestrals que el colegio poseía.

Meg estaba enfurruñada, encogida en su asiento, pues no se le había ocurrido nada con lo que vengarse de Sirius. Jugaba con uno de los extremos del cordón de sus sudadera, y Lucy la miraba preocupada.

Ésta estaba resolviendo unos crucigramas, pero no se concentraba, pues estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a su amiga y a la vez proseguir con su plan. De repente, sonrió y metió la cabeza de nuevo en su cuadernillo. Sabía que iba a hacer Meg a continuación-

Lily, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, leía un libro muggle. Se deleitaba con la valentía de la personaje protagonista, con su fuerte personalidad y con cómo se enfrenta a todo lo que no es correcto según sus principios. Piensa en cómo le gustaría ser como ella, igual de decidida.

El libro es Orgullo y Prejuicio, y la altiva protagonista, Elizabeth Bennet. Suspiró y cerró el libro. Miró por la ventana y les dijo a sus amigas:

- Ya llegamos. Mirad.

Sus dos amigas salieron de sus pensamientos y miraron lo que Lily les enseñaba. Iban a través de las montañas, y ladera abajo, un lago se veía medio escondido entre unas rocas.

- Que nervios, a ver que me toca… - decía Lucy.

El carruaje se paró, y las chicas se bajaron, nerviosas.

Había muchos alumnos desconocidos en el lugar. Un grupo de chicas, todas muy elegantes, de Beauxbatons, esperaban al lado derecho del lago. A la izquierda estaban apostados un grupo de varones de Durmstrang, serios y callados.

Algunos alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban cerca de ellas. Cuando todos se terminaron de bajar de los carruajes, se colocaron en el medio de los otros dos colegios. Dumbledore se puso al frente de todos los alumnos, junto a una señora muy estirada y alta y un personajillo bajito y rechoncho.

Se aclaró la garganta, y pronunció el hechizo _Sonorus _para hacerse oír.

- Lo primero que me gustaría decir es que este año vais a hacer un esfuerzo considerable pues aparte de la competición seguiréis con vuestros estudios y los de 7º este año tendréis que realizar los ÉXTASIS. Estos exámenes tendrán lugar en julio, ya que en junio todo el mundo estará muy ocupado. Bien, me presento para quienes no me conozcan. Me llamo Albus Dumbledore, y soy el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esta dama de mi derecha es Madame Longue, Directora del Colegio Beauxbatons. Y el señor de mi izquierda es Pavel Krustax, Director del Colegio Durmstrang.

Bien. Comencemos con el ritual.

Se acercó al lago y se inclinó sobre él. Pronunció unas palabras en voz baja que fueron ininteligibles para cualquiera que no fuera él.

Se retiró y se puso en pie. Esperó durante unos segundos, y un murmullo emocionado recorrió las bocas de muchos de los asistentes. El profesor Krustax se retorcía las manos y parecía muy nervioso. Madame Longue estaba muy quieta y estirada, tanto que debía resultar incómodo.

De repente, el Lago tomó una tonalidad anaranjada que sorprendió a todo el mundo menos al profesor Dumbledore y a Madame Longue. El señor Krustax pegó un respingo y volvió a retorcerse las manos.

El profesor Dumbledore se giró hacia los alumnos, que miraban el lago asombrados.

- Bien. Ahora, separaos por casas mis alumnos, y el resto que se separe en los grupos ya formados.

Cada colegio tardó unos minutos en dividirse en cuatro grupos.

- Ahora, el Grupo 1 de Beauxbatons, que meta la cabeza en el Lago y que la mantenga dentro hasta que el agua se vuelva morada. 3, 2, 1… ¡YA!

Las alumnas del Grupo 1 introdujeron la cabeza en el Lago. Pasaron unos tensos segundos y luego el Lago se tornó se un suave color violeta. Todas las chicas sacaron la cabeza, la mayoría boqueaban o tosían.

Este proceso se fue repitiendo varias veces con los alumnos de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y finalmente de Hogwarts. Cuando, por último, le tocó a Gryffindor.

Nuestros seis protagonistas introdujeron la cabeza en el Lago, un poco asustados. Cuando la sacaron, estaban asombrados.

- Ha sido como… no sé, entrar en el cerebro de alguien- decía Remus. En efecto, había pasado algo muy extraño. En el interior del Lago, pasaban imágenes y frases incoherentes a toda velocidad, y de repente todo se había puesto violeta, y el Lago los expulsó.

Todo el mundo charlaba emocionado sobre lo que pasaría a continuación.

Dumbledore alzó una mano para imponer el silencio y todo el mundo calló poco a poco.

- Ahora hemos de esperar cinco minutos que el Lago discurra la respuesta. Pasado ese tiempo, el Lago se tornará verde, y luego decidirá quien realizará cada cosa. Podéis charlar mientras.

Lily, Lucy y Meg se miraron.

- Me parece que va a ser genial- sonrió Lily.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- dijeron Lucy y Meg a la vez.

Meg se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando. Sus amigas la siguieron.

- Hey, ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó Lucy.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió malignamente.

- Mirad y aprended.- Dicho esto, se volvió a dar la vuelta caminando en dirección a cierta persona.

Cuando estaba cerca de su objetivo, Remus, que estaba enfrente de ella, la miró. Meg se puso un dedo sobre los labios y el asintió con una seca cabezada.

Ella se acercó más a Sirius por detrás y le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad a sus brazos y piernas. Él se quedó rígido.

Meg se colocó enfrente de él y sonrió.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Black? ¿Se te han bajado ya los humos?- se jactó ella.

- La verdad es que no- contestó, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella se acercó más a él.

- Entonces tendré que probar otra cosa.

Se inclinó sobre él hasta rozarle la boca con su aliento. Él se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Ella le susurró:

- Te mueres por besarme… Tendrás que ganártelo.- Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, altiva. Lily y Lucy rieron y la siguieron.

Remus y James se quedaron mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara, el cual se había quedado embobado mirando el lugar por donde habían marchado las tres chicas. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus amigos fieramente.

- ¿Y vosotros qué miráis, eh? Anda, mira, ya me puedo mover.- Se sacudió y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Meg.

- Me las va a pagar.

Dumbledore volvió a pedir silencio.

- En pocos segundos el Lago decidirá.- Nada más terminar de hablar, el Lago se tornó de un verde intenso que casi hacía daño a la vista.

Se hizo el silencio. De repente, el murmullo del agua se tornó más y más intenso. Unas pequeñas olas se empezaron a formar en el centro del Lago.

Ese oleaje se hizo más y más intenso hasta que una alta ola se estrelló contra el agua. Tras la gigantesca ola, en el aire por encima del Lago volaban doce pergaminos que llegaron a la orilla, uno al pie de cada grupo. El Lago volvió a ponerse en calma como si nada hubiera pasado

Nadie se atrevió a dar el primer paso y Dumbledore carraspeó.

- Que una persona de cada grupo recoja la hoja.- La gente se miró pero aún así nadie salió.

- Visto que nadie hace los honores, yo nombraré a los de mi colegio. Hagan lo propio con sus alumnos. Dijo, dirigiéndose a los otros dos directores.

Se volvió hacia sus alumnos.

- De Hufflepuff… Mariah Andrews- una temblorosa alumna de sexto tragó saliva y se acercó al pergamino. Lo recogió y lo llevó a donde estaban los miembros de su casa. Éstos se pusieron en torno a ella mientras comenzaba a leer los nombres y el cargo que ocuparían.

- Ravenclaw… Paul Hawkins- el alto chico de séptimo se acercó solemnemente al papel, lo recogió y fue con su casa, mucho más seguro de lo que hacía la chica de Hufflepuff.

- Slytherin… Regulus Black- un chico de sexto, muy parecido a su hermano Sirius, cogió el pergamino y lo llevó corriendo hacia las demás serpientes.

- Gryffindor… Lilian Evans- la muchacha se quedó lívida. Después, se alejó con paso tembloroso hacia el pergamino. Lo recogió y lo desdobló con cuidado.

Se aclaró la garganta y miró los primeros nombres. Abrió mucho los ojos y luego sonrió:

- Remus Lupin, actor protagonista

Lucía McCoy, actriz protagonista.

Sirius Black, actor protagonista.

Meggie Zabini, actriz protagonista.

Así siguió durante unos minutos, nombrando a los actores, mientras los cuatro aludidos se miraban con cara de sorpresa.

- James Potter, director

- Lilian Evans, codirectora- ella misma se atragantó al decir estas palabras.

Cuando terminó de leer, un montón de voces hablaron a la vez.

Las tres chicas se miraron. Lily bufó.

- Menuda cruz nos ha caído este año- dijo, girándose para mirar a los chicos, que las miraban con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

_Aquí llega el capi número 4. Espero que es guste, creo que voy a poder actualizar bien prontito._

_Netty_


	5. 5 Guión

_Hola a todos_

_Aquí les dejo con el capi número 5 de mi historia._

_Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes… ¿no creen?_

_Un beso,_

_Netty_

**Chapter 5: Guión**

Lucy miraba el techo de su habitación.

Faltaba medio mes para irse a Maplemagic.

Protagonista de un musical…. Definitivamente tenía un demonio que no la dejaba en paz.

Protagonista, ella, que no podía cantar delante de la gente por la vergüenza que le daba que nadie, aparte de ella y sus dos mejores amigas, la oyeran cantar.

Pero el Lago había dicho que ella debía hacerlo. Que debía cantar delante de todo el mundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Estaba pensando esto cuando Lily irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar, pero paró al ver el estado de su amiga.

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Lucy, ¿qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué tienes?

Ella se echó a llorar.

- Oh, Lily, soy como un bebé. No soporto cantar en público y lo sabes. Sé que debo hacerlo, pero lo siento, no puedo, me da pánico- dijo la muchacha, abrazando con fuerza a su miga.

Ella intentaba calmarla.

- Lucy… si el Lago te ha elegido a ti para que cantes como protagonista, será porque sabe que tienes un auténtico don para la música… Y además no vas a cantar sola…

Una voz detrás de ellas las interrumpió.

- Pues claro que no vas a cantar sola, cariño… Yo voy a cantar contigo también. Y, aunque no sirva mucho de consuelo, también estarán con nosotras cantando Remus y Black.

Lucy se echó a llorar más fuerte.

- P-pero es que… es que yo no quiero que R-Remus me oiga cantar…- dijo, susurrando.

Sus amigas se miraron, comprendiendo. Meg volvió a hablar:

- ¿Te crees que a mí me hace gracia tener que cantar con el bicho raro de Black? Pero ellos también van a tener que cantar, así que vamos a poder reíros de ellos… porque a lo mejor Remus canta bien, pero Black… te aseguro que ese no va a tener ni idea… Ya verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos.

Lucy sonrió.

- Bueno… pero, ¿y mi vergüenza, qué?- dijo.

- Te acostumbrarás a cantar delante de ellos, cariño- respondió Lily.

- Además tú tienes una suerte… Tienes la mejor voz de las tres… la únca que va a hacer el ridículo soy yo… porque Lily no tiene que cantar.

Esta la miró, "molesta" por la broma.

- Que las dos seáis terriblemente buenas cuando cantáis no significa que yo no tenga puntos fuertes, ¿eh?

El resto rió.

- Además, yo voy a dirigir cómo hacéis todo… y voy a ser MUY exigente- dijo esto riéndose como una bruja de cuento.

Lucy y Meg se miraron, fingiendo terror.

Meg se metió corriendo en el cuarto de baño y salió cargada de champú.

- Con que exigente, ¿eh?

Lily la miró, con la advertencia grabada en sus orbes.

- No…- pero un chorro de champú directo a su cara la calló.

- Te la vas a cargar…- dijo ésta. Las tres se enzarzaron en una pelea con champú, agua y demás potingues.

Lily salió corriendo de la habitación y sus dos amigas salieron detrás de ellas… pero se pararon las tres al llegar a la Sala Común, y encontrar un montón de miradas puestas en ellas.

El grupo que estaba escribiendo el guión pronto apartó su mirada de ellas y siguió trabajando… pero el resto de los presentes seguía mirándolas como si fueran marcianos.

Meg se miró a sí misma y luego miró a sus amigas. Maldijo.

Estaban totalmente empapadas de pies a cabeza, y la ropa se pegaba muchísimo a sus cuerpos… dejando ciertas partes en evidencia.

Meg miró a su alrededor y fulminó con la mirada a todos los presentes, que siguieron con sus cosas… todos menos un grupo.

Resopló. Otra vez ellos.

Se acercó. Por lo menos iba a servirle para su plan.

- ¿Y vosotros qué miráis?

Sirius sonrió.

- Me parece que es bastante obvio- dijo, relamiéndose.

Meg le miró. Si las miradas mataran…

- ¿No puedes ser un poco menos cerdo por una vez en tu vida…- se acercó más a él- …Sirius?- lo último lo dijo muy cerca de la oreja del muchacho, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del muchacho, partiendo desde su oreja y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se apartó y él la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y, tras guiñarles un ojo a los muchachos, subió, seguida de Lily.

Meg estaba tirada en su cama… riéndose como una loca. Lily y Lucy se extrañaron. Esperaban encontrar a la chica deprimida.

- Oh… ¿vieron su cara?- dijo esto y volvió a reír.

Ellas se miraron y rompieron a reír también.

- Y cuando le llamaste cerdo… ¿vieron como se encogía?- seguían riendo.

Tras una gran panzada de risa, Lily habló:

- Bueno… será mejor que nos arreglemos y bajemos a las clases.

….

Ya por la tarde, las tres amigas paseaban por el lago cuando una muchacha de sexto vino corriendo detrás de ellas y las alcanzó.

- ¡Hey! ¡Chicas!- ellas se pararon.

- Tenemos ya el argumento de la historia y queremos enseñároslo, a vosotras y al director James- cuando dijo esto se le pusieron ojitos de cordero, a lo que Lily puso mala cara- y a los protagonistas Sirius y Remus.

Ellas asintieron, y siguieron a la exaltada muchachita de sexto.

Ella les llevó al campo de quidditch, mientras explicaba:

- Los Slytherins nos estaban molestando y nos hemos trasladado aquí a las gradas, además de que los tres muchachos que faltan están ahora mismo entrenando y queremos enseñar el boceto cuanto antes para escribir la historia ya correctamente.

Cuando llegaron al campo de quidditch, divisaron a los muchachos entrenando y al grupo de guionistas de Gryffindor en un sitio apartado de las gradas.

Estaba formado por cinco chicos que estaban enfurruñados mirando al campo de quidditch, y por cuatro chicas (mas la que había guiado a las tres muchachas al campo) que también miraban a él, pero no precisamente enfurruñadas.

Una miraba hacia el capitán James Potter, que gritaba órdenes mientras se mantenía ojo avizor por si vislumbraba la snitch… pero las otras cuatro tenían los ojos clavados en Sirius Black, como pudo comprobar Meg, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y es que aunque había bastantes muchachos guapos en el equipo de quidditch… sólo Black estaba sin camiseta.

Meg tregó saliva y miró hacia otro lado.

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Un grito la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¡James atrapó la snitch!- gritaba una niña de sexto, emocionada.

Lily la miró, y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué siempre estáis detrás de Potter, Black y Remus? ¡Hay millones de chicos en el colegio!

- Respuesta obvia, Evans- dijo un sudoroso Sirius, mientras Remus sacudía la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

- Menos mal que Remus tiene algo de cabeza- argumentó Meg, secundada por sus amigas.

El chico se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, mientras Sirius le miraba, fulminándolo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que yo también tengo cabeza, y mucho más bonita!- se quejó Sirius. Meg rió.

- Tienes cabeza… pero te hacen falta muuuuuchas neuronas… ya que sólo tienes una… y no te voy a decir yo cómo la usas- respondió Meg.

- Si quieres, nos vamos a algún lugar más apartado y te enseño cómo funciona mi única neurona- inquirió Sirius.

- Oh, lo siento muchísimo, Black… pero me parece que tenemos una historia que escuchar- replicó Meg, con una falsa sonrisa.

Uno de los chicos rió.

- Bien, empecemos.

Una chica morena comenzó a hablar:

- Bien. La historia trata de dos amigas que se cambian de colegio juntas- Lucy y Meg asienten- Llegan, y les enseñan el colegio dos muchachos. Uno de ellos es muy arrogante (hemos pensado que ese sea Black), y el otro es más vergonzoso, pero son muy buenos amigos.

Y el resto de la historia trata sobre cómo se van dando cuenta de sus sentimientos los personajes y de cómo el chico y la chica vergonzosos sacan lo mejor de ellos.

La otra chica y el arrogante se pelean muchísimo, así que hemos pensado que la chica sea Meg.

Pero al final todos acaban juntos.

La chica se quedó mirando a los dos directores.

James asintió.

- Me gusta- Lily le secundó:

- A mí también.

Meg la miró… y luego miró a Lucy, que asentía.

- De acuerdo- resopló-, pero tendréis que escribirlo rápido… Pues las canciones hay que aprenderlas, así que cuanto antes nos las déis mejor.

- De acuerdo, Meg. Nos ponemos en eso cuanto antes- dijo una chica de séptimo.

- Una cosa, chicos: decidnos vuestros nombres, porque es bastante incómodo sino trabajar con vosotros.

- Sirius Black- ella puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada.

- Leia Andrews, Maia Schiffer, Martha Looper y yo me llamo Monique Rodely- dijo la chica que las había guiado.

Las chicas asintieron

- Matthew Growe, Ian Palthrow, Julian Ferrow, Rock Harrison y yo soy Will Thompson- dijo un muchacho rubio.

- Encantadas. Yo soy…- la llamada Martha las interrumpió

- Sabemos quiénes sois. Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor; Lucía McCoy, doña perfecta y Meggie Zabini, la que se pelea con Sirius.

Monique y Maia la miraron como si estuviera loca, mientras Leia asentía.

- No la hagáis caso, está celosa porque ella quería ser la protagonista- dijo la llamada Maia, que era la que les había explicado el argumento de la historia.

Ella cogió del brazo a Leia y se alejó del grupo.

Las tres amigas se miraron.

Meg tenía la mirada clavada en las dos chicas que se alejaban cuchicheando.

Fruncía el ceño, y tenía cara de querer estrangularlas.

- Odio… odio que me prejuzguen- bufó, apretando los puños.

Sirius sonrió tristemente detrás de ella, y dijo, tan bajo que pocos lo oyeron:

- Ya sabes lo que se siente, Zabini…

Dicho esto, se alejó en dirección al castillo, seguido por una mirada femenina que le miraba extrañada.

Cuando desapareció, la muchacha reaccionó y corrió tras él.

Lucy la siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

Su plan iba sobre ruedas.

Bueno… su plan… y el de Remus.

La chica se quedó un rato pensativa.

- Rem, ven un segundo, necesito hablar contigo.

El chico siguió a su rubia amiga.

Ella le dirigió hacia un aula vacía.

Cuando él entró, la muchacha estaba daño vueltas en círculos, pensativa.

- Remus… Necesito que me cuentes cosas sobre Sirius. Qué le gusta, qué no le gusta, debilidades, puntos fuertes…. No sé… cosas así. Me ayudaría muchísimo para lo que tengo pensado hacer.

Remus sonrió, mirándola.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?

Lucy esbozó una mueca maliciosa y se inclinó hacia él, susurrándole algo al oído.

El chico se quedó unos momentos en silenció, y luego rompió a reír.

- Dios mío, Lu, tienes la mente más retorcida que James y Sirius- reía el chico-. Aún así, me parece que puede funcionar. Conociendo a esos dos gallitos de pelea, seguro que se consigue algo.

Dicho esto, los dos comenzaron a hablar.

La chica reía cuando Remus le contaba algunas anécdotas absurdas sobre Sirius.

Él disfrutaba de verla reír y se esforzaba para que tuviera motivos para hacerlo.

Después de una gran carcajada de ella, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Ella le miraba.

Adoraba la expresión de ese muchacho.

El brillo que desprendían sus ojos cuando reía, el tono más brillante que tomaban cuando la miraba, la perfecta sonrisa que lucía cuando se encontraba con ella…

Adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

El chico se quedó mirándola a su vez, alertado por el silencio de ella.

Contempló sus orbes azules, que desprendían más luz de lo normal, su suaves facciones, la forma de su nariz respingona… hasta que llegó al contorno de sus labios.

Se le secó la boca.

Ella le miró, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al ver en dónde se habían quedado clavados los ojos del muchacho.

Por inercia, y también (aunque ella nunca lo reconocería) por ver la reacción del muchacho, Lucy se pasó la lengua por los labios lentamente.

Remus subió la mirada hacia los ojos de ella y no pudo resistirlo más.

Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó sus labios con delicadeza, perdiéndose en la suavidad de estos.

Le sorprendió la iniciativa de la chica al responderle aumentando el ritmo que llevaban.

Estuvieron así un tiempo indefinido.

Podrían haber pasado un par de segundos, varias horas o la tira de días… porque habían perdido toda noción del tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos recuperaron la cordura.

Lucy le miró, y balbuceando una pobre excusa salió corriendo de la habitación, intentando ignorar las descargas eléctricas que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

….…

Lily vió a Lucy y Remus salir juntos hacia el castillo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

James puso sus manos en los ojos de ella y murmuró:

- Ven conmigo. Quiero mostrarte una cosa.

_Hola hola!_

_Bueno, este es mi regalo de Año nuevo para todos._

_Un beso _


	6. Confesiones

**Chapter 6: Confesiones**

Lucy lloraba en su habitación.

Ella quería estar con Remus, sabía que él era diferente a sus amigos… pero había una razón por la que no podía.

Y no tenía nada que ver con el pequeño problema peludo de Rem, el cual ella conocía desde hacía siglos… sino de un pequeño inconveniente en forma de promesa que le prohibía estar con nadie.

La chica se sonrió a si misma con amargura, recordando aquel momento en el que le prometió aquello a Cathie.

**FLASH – BACK**

Una pequeña Lucy de ocho años corría por una pradera, persiguiendo dos mariposas de colores.

La niña reía y saltaba, intentando alcanzar con sus dos manitas a los dos bichitos, que se escapaban de su alcance.

Cuando finalmente se escaparon sin que ella no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, la pequeña rubita se echó a llorar con fuerza.

Una muchacha más mayor, también rubia, se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás y consolándola.

- No llores, Luli, no merece la pena. Hay muchas mariposas en el mundo, algún día conseguirás atrapar alguna.

- P-pero, Cathie… yo quería esa… la podría haber cogido.

- Lilu… sé que querías esa mariposa. Era bonita… era preciosa.

Pero hay miles de mariposas diferentes, y tener a la más bonita al principio puede ser precioso… pero cuando la mariposa vuela cuando ya te has encariñado con ella… duele mucho, mucho.

Y esto no solo pasa con las mariposas, también pasa con las personas.

Si alguna vez quieres a alguien mucho, mucho, mucho… Déjale volar, déjale ir. Porque todo en el mundo se acaba, pero siempre hay algo nuevo. Diferente pero nuevo. Y aunque siempre te acuerdes de esa persona tan especial… dejarla marchar, como a esa mariposa, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

**FIN FLASH – BACK**

En ese momento, Lucy no entendió muy bien qué quería decir Cathie.

Pero, oh, cómo le habría gustado seguir besando a Remus.

_En otro lugar del castillo…_

Meg corría detrás de su rápido compañero.

Finalmente, lo encontró tumbado en un sillón de una habitación que nunca había visto.

El chico estaba desparramado con las piernas extendidas en el sillón, un cigarrillo en una mano y una mueca en la cara.

- ¿Qué, te sientes mejor ahora, después de haberme seguido?- preguntó Sirius arrogantemente.

Ella simplemente se sentó en frente de él, en un sofá.

Ninguno de los dos habló en un buen rato.

Sirius le dio una calada al cigarro y se lo tendió a Meg.

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de retirar la mano, Meg lo cogió y se lo metió en la boca, aspirando fuertemente.

Sirius alzó una ceja y Meg rió.

- No me esperaba esa faceta fumadora tuya, Zabini- dijo, sonriendo.

- Pues yo de ti sí, fíjate.

- Oh, mierda, ya volvemos con prejuzgar.

Los dos bajaron la vista.

Sirius sonrió, y le tendió la mano a Meg.

- Hola, me llamo Sirius Black, ¿y usted?

Ella, entendiendo, le estrechó la mano y sonrió.

- Meggie Zabini, pero mis amigos me llaman Meg.

- Interesante… ¿yo estoy considerado en la lista de sus amigos?

Ella rió.

- Tendrá que ganarse el privilegio, señor Black.

Él sonrió.

- Muy bien, empecemos. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de acompañarme a un lugar?- dijo, tendiéndole el brazo.

- Por supuesto- sonrió ella, tomando su brazo.

Los dos se alejaron por las escaleras.

_En los jardines…_

_- _¡Potter, bájame!- Lily golpeaba la espalda de su compañero.

- ¡Que me bajes, te he dicho! ¡Tengo frío!

Como Lily no quería seguir a James, éste la había cogido a la fuerza y se la había colgado al hombro como si fuera un gigantesco saco de patatas.

- ¡JAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEES POTTEEEEEEEEER! ¡COMO NO ME BAJES TE QUEDAS SIN DESCENDENCIA, TE LO ADVIERTO!

James siguió caminando unos metros más, y cuando Lily estaba a punto de perder la paciencia por completo, la bajó de golpe.

Ella le miró, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos ardiendo de furia.

- Te juro que…- comenzó a decir ella, pero James la interrumpió.

- Deja de quejarte por primera vez en tu vida y sólo mira a tu alrededor.

Ella le hizo caso… y se quedó sin palabras.

Estaban es una cueva, de piedra oscura… pero, clavados en la piedra… había millones de cristales transparentes que reflejaban la luz del sol que se metía por un pequeño agujero que había en el techo, dándole a la cueva un tono multicolor maravilloso.

Lily, olvidando su enfado, sonreía y tocaba las paredes como si fuera lo más precioso que existiera en el mundo.

- James, esto… ¡esto es maravilloso!

Él sólo la miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Ves como te iba a gustar, cabecita loca?

Ella sonrió.

- Bueno… pero no hacía falta que me cogieras en volandas.

El simplemente alzó una ceja.

- Vale, vale, de acuerdo… a lo mejor sí.

Los dos se miraron, y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

- Bueno… ¿cómo encontraste este sitio?

- Estaba enfadado por… bueno, qué más da. El caso es que salía a volar, y llovía. La escoba se me resbaló y cayó aquí, haciendo un agujero al techo. Yo la busqué, y al encontrarla encontré el lugar más bonito de todo Hogwarts.

Ella asintió.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

James y Lily se quedaron toda la tarde en la cueva.

Cuando volvieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cada cual por su lado pensó que había sido la mejor tarde de su vida.

_Heyyyy chicas!_

_Aquí vuelvo de nuevo._

_Bicho malo nunca muere _

_Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero he estado de exámenes y no he tenido ni un segundo para escribir… prometo subir capis más seguidos a partir de ahora._

_Este no me gusta especialmente… pero no he podido hacer nada mejor._

_No me tiren tomates, por favor_

_Un beso a todas _


	7. Maplemagic

No se asusten. En este capítulo he saltado directamente a la escuela en la que practicarían el musical, Maplemagic.

Los sucesos importantes que ocurrieron en el periodo que no está escrito se irán revelando poco a poco.

Muchos besos ;D

**7. Maplemagic**

Una muchacha rubia estaba tumbada debajo de un árbol.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su cara se reflejaba la calma.

El viento se paseaba entre las ramas de los árboles, creando una melodía acorde con el lugar.

La chica, poco a poco, se fue incorporando, apoyada en el árbol.

Una suave melodía comenzó a inundar sus pensamientos.

Unos pensamientos que, poco a poco, se fundieron con el viento al ser cantados por ella.

… I'm broken, do you hear me?

I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see

I'm dancing, alone,

I'm prayin', that your heart will just turn around

And then I see you on the street, in his arms, I get weak

My body falls among my knees prayin'

When she open her arms and hold you close tonight

It just don't feel right

'Cos I can love you more than this… yeah

When she lays you down I might just die inside

It just don't feel right.

'Cos I can love you more than this… can love you more than this…

Un silbido de admiración rompió el ambiente creado en el bosque.

- Demonios, Lucy-Lu, no sabía que siguieras cantando de esa manera.

Lucy abrió los ojos haciendo con una mueca de sorpresa pintada en la cara.

- Cathie… ¡Cathie!- exclamó, corriendo hacia la figura que la miraba sonriendo enfrente suya.

- ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Cath! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te acuerdas de lo de… eso? ¡No deberías haber venido! Pero… ¡Oh, cómo me alegro de verte, Cath!

La rubia balbuceaba y abrazaba fuertemente a una muchacha que sonreía y le devolvía, contenta, el abrazo.

- Tampoco has cambiado esa manía de hablar y no callar, hermanita- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó.

- Bueno, yo…- la otra chica rio.

- Eh, para el carro, yo no he dicho que fuera malo. Así eres tu, enana.

- ¡No me llames enana! ¡Casi soy más alta que tú!

- Casi, tú lo has dicho.

Las dos se sonrieron.

Parecía que no hubiera pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

- Cath… sabes que no puedes estar aquí, ¿verdad?

Cathie sonrió amargamente.

- Oh, ya puedo entrar en Inglaterra.

Lucy la miró extrañada, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca su hermana la interrumpió.

- He dejado a Mark.

Lucy la miró fijamente a los ojos con la incredulidad presente en cada uno de sus rasgos y luego se desmayó.

…

Una Lily acalorada corría por los jardines con un perseguidor pegado a sus talones.

- ¡Te voy a coger, admítelo!- gritaba el chico.

En ese momento, las gafas se le cayeron.

Él soltó una maldición, las recogió y volvió a correr, intentando acortar la distancia que su compañera le había sacado en tan solo unos segundos.

- ¿Decías, Potter? ¡No te he oído!

Pero el chico cada vez estaba más cerca, y pronto Lily tuvo que parar, acorralada entre el cuerpo del muchacho y un árbol que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Lily? Ya no dices nada.

La chica, sonrojada por el esfuerzo, subió los ojos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada café que la volvía loca.

Sí, la volvía loca.

Hacía un tiempo que había aceptado que estaba loca por James Potter.

Pero eso no quería decir que le fuera a poner las cosas más fáciles.

- De acuerdo, Potter, has ganado. No eres un inútil.

La chica sonrió y se zafó de sus brazos, alejándose del lugar a un paso apresurado.

Aún no se acostumbraba a estar enamorada de Potter.

…

Meg miraba hacia las praderas de Maplemagic.

Como el nombre del sitio indicaba, el lugar era mágico.

Unos altos arces constituían un gran bosque que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

En la rivera de un río que se internaba en el bosque se distinguían dos siluetas que compartían un caluroso abrazo.

Meg resopló.

La nueva novia de Remus estaba causando muchos problemas entre él y Lucy, que por alguna razón se había alejado de Remus tiempo atrás.

Rodó los ojos.

Leyla, la novia de Remus, era insoportable.

Una Barbie teñida a la que lo único que le importaba era el estado de sus uñas.

Resopló antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Un muchacho de largos cabellos oscuros y penetrantes ojos grises la miraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?- le preguntó.

En poco tiempo, los "enemigos" se habían empezado a conocer a pasos agigantados.

Y habían llegado a quererse a su manera.

- Leyla- contestó Meg.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Cuándo se va a cansar Remus de esa princesita mimada?- bufó-, no hace otra cosa que no sea gritar, exigir o mirarse la uñas. Es hartante.

Meg no puedo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de sus labios.

- Como si tú no salieras con chicas como ésa.

Sirius se ruborizó.

- Primero, yo me lío con ellas, no salgo con ninguna. Segundo, cada vez lo hago menos.

Mego sonrió. El perro tenía razón.

Cada vez se le veía menos con rubias oxigenadas sin cerebro en un aula vacía.

Y cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ella.

- ¿Un cigarro?- ofreció el chico.

Meg asintió, extendiendo una mano para cogerlo.

Sirius se sentó en la cama de Lily y Meg hizo lo propio con la suya.

- ¿Te has aprendido ya "Jar of Hearts"?- preguntó él.

- Sí, es una de mis favoritas, porque aunque es un poco deprimente es conmovedora.

Él asintió.

- Mi favorita es "Stole my heart". Posee mucha magia, y es preciosa.

Meg rio y Sirius la miró, interrogante.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que el rompecorazones Sirius Black tendría uno?- se mofó ella.-Te llamaban "corazón de piedra".

- Que tenga corazón no significa que no pueda seguir rompiendo otros- dijo, sentándose en la cama de ella.

- No me mires así, Black.

- ¿Así, cómo?- susurró, acercándose más a ella y exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa perruna.

Esa chica llevaba meses quitándole el aliento.

No podía resistirse más.

Sabía, desde el momento en el que ella le llamó rompecorazones, que iba a cometer una locura que probablemente estropearía el intento de amistad que habían forjado en esos meses.

Pero era humano, un humano muy atractivo… y esa chica le volvía loco.

Loco, literalmente.

En el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron, los dos emitieron un suspiro de satisfacción.

Él se separó de la chica durante unos segundos y gruñó:

- Lo siento, pero no puedo más.

Dicho esto, volvió a aprisionar los labios de la chica entre los suyos, esta vez con más fuerza.

Se complementaban perfectamente juntos.

Una mezcla de tabaco, caramelo y café era el sabor con el que, más tarde, los dos definirían el beso.

Se fue tornando más profundo… pero un repiqueteo en la ventana les despertó de su sueño.

Una lechuza con un mensaje atado a una pata golpeaba la ventana con su pico, intermitentemente.

Sirius se separó de Meg a toda velocidad mientras soltaba una maldición.

Recogió el mensaje de la pata del ave y volvió a soltar uan imprecación.

- Vamos. Lucy se ha desmayado.

…

Esa noche, antes de dormirse, Meg encontró una nota debajo de su almohada:

_Mañana a las 12 de la noche te espero en el arce malva_

_S.P.B_

…

Las canciones que se mencionan en el capítulo son "Jar of Hearts", de Christina Perri: .com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM

Y "Stole my Heart", de 1D: .com/watch?v=7z10mhjmFnY


End file.
